Hit the Road Rovers
Hit the Road Rovers is the fourth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the new koopa on the loose, The Harmony Force Rangers and their allies gathered help from the Road Rovers to take him down. As for General Parvo and the Groomer, They joined Bowser's evil alliance. The Mario and the Toad Bros. Plays tag with Mokona and Leia One day at Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom, He, Luigi, the Toad Bros.: Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, Mokona and Leia began to play tag together just for the fun of it. Then, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla were having afternoon snacks and tea with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. Bowser sends out a new Koopa/Lord Dragaunus recruited General Parvo and the Groomer Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He sends his Koopa children to bring out a new Koopa to get rid of the Power Rangers. As for Lord Dragaunus, He, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith gathered General Parvo and the Groomer to join Bowser's evil alliance in exchange for revenge against the Road Rovers. The Master gathered the Road Rovers/The return of Sport and Greta Then, Professor William F. Shepherd, The Master gathered the Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag and Muzzle for help including Sport and Greta who're recruited. Alex and Twilight's evening training/Fluttershy bonding with Pua and Heihei Then, Alex Xanatos and Twilight Sparkle prepared their evening training. Just as Moana brought Pua and Heihei to visit Fluttershy, She begins to bond with them. Vice Principal Luna's date with John Smith/Ransik and Principal Celestia's day out Meanwhile with Vice Principal Luna, She was getting ready for her date with John Smith. As for Ransik, He's enjoying the day out with Principal Celestia. Meeting at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab/A Call form Supreme Commander Doggie But then, Ransik and Celestia had to gather Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor to meet at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Soon, They got a call from Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger for help. Psyche’s fortune/A growing alliance of all that are good and evil Then, Psyche came with a future showing a growing alliance of all that are good and evil. An attack at the city/A wolf like koopa attacking Briarwood However, There was an attack in the city of Briarwood. A wolf like Koopa called Koopa Wolf terrorize it. The Road Rovers came to the rescue/Helping new friends in need Then, The Road Rovers came to the rescue just as the Rangers and their allies were out numbered by Koopa Minions. Warning the Rangers about General Parvo and the Groomer/Agreeing with teamwork Suddenly, Professor Shepard warned Twilight Sparkle and her friends about General Parvo and the Groomer joining Bowser's alliance of evil. With that said, Twilight agreed to begin a teamwork with the Road Rovers. Taking down the evil Koopa/Activating the Caine Mode on the Ultimate Battlizer Then, The Harmony Force, Dino, S.P.D. and Mystic Rangers, Justice Squad, Mario, Donkey Kong and his friends fought Koopa Wolf together. Just then, Professor Shepard informed the Harmony Force Rangers to activate their new Caine Mode on their Ultimate Battlizer. At last, They finally took down Koopa Wolf. The Koopa gets bigger/Release the Zords and form the Megazords But, The growth potion was fired and made Koopa Wolf bigger than ever. Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers release the Zords as they form into many kinds of Megazords as they begin the fight. The Ultimate Megazord Battle/The Elemental Ultrazord's Canine Mode Then, They begin the Megazord Battle against Koopa Wolf. Just then, Twilight and her friends were given the ability to activate the Canine Mode on their Elemental Ultrazord. The downfall of the Koopa/Victory for the Power Rangers and Superheroes Finally, The Rangers finally took down Koopa Wolf for good. Victory now belongs to the Harmony Force, Dino, S.P.D. and Mystic Rangers, The Justice Squad, the Manhattan Clan, the Mighty Ducks and the Road Rovers. Message from the Mystic Mother/The Great Mystical celebration After that, The Rangers and Heroes got a message from the Mystic Mother for a Great Mystical Celebration. And happily, Everyone celebrated it Briarwood for many generations to come. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *Anton Mercer *Elsa *Hayley Ziktor *Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger *Folwer Birdie *Piggy *Sargent Silverback *Phineas *Leelee Pimvare *Nikki Pimvare *Toby Slambrook *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother Civilians *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Ken Utonium *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer Trivia *The Road Rovers, Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master", Sport and Greta will make their debut. *The Mario and the Toad Bros. will play tag with Mokona and Leia by their favorite game. *Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla will having a afternoon snack with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. *General Parvo and the Groomer will join Bowser's evil alliance. *Vice Principal Luna and John Smith's date will be successful. Transcript *Hit the Road Rovers (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225